1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flat panel displays (FPDs), and more particularly, to an FPD with a support that enables the FPD to be pivoted.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical FPD includes a display module for displaying images, and a support module. The display module may be pivotably mounted on the supporting module.
In one kind of pivotable display module, the display module is tiltable. That is, the tilt angle of the display module is adjustable to meet varying needs for different viewing positions.
However, in commonly used FPD configurations, the mechanism provided for adjusting the tilt angle is complicated. For example, in a typical FPD, a plurality of mechanical elements is adopted in the support module to enable the display module to be tilted to a desired angle. Due to the multiple mechanical elements, the connection between the display module and the support module is relatively complex, and the cost of the FPD is correspondingly high.
What is needed, therefore, is an FPD that can overcome the described limitations.